Another Ranma One Half
by Reviewer1673
Summary: I had a thought. What if Ranma acted differently. I think this is the way it would go. Rated M for nude and language and for later
1. Chapter 1

**New Version**

In a town in Japan, the rain was pouring down like a waterfall. A young woman wearing a red Chinese shirt, black Kung Fu shoes, had short red hair, enough to tie in a small pony tail. She was walking along side a panda bear, who was walking on two legs. The panda bear started mumbling something.

"Yeah yeah," the young woman sighed, "I know. I'll make the most of it. I just wish you include me on stuff like this. I mean, you just decided my future without me." The panda bear mumbled something else.

"I wish we could find a way to communicate better," the woman complained. The panda bear held up a sign.

"This way works just fine," the writing on the sign said.

"I don't think so," the woman complained. Then, they arrived at a dojo. The sign read 'Tendo School of Anything-Goes Martial Arts.'

"This is the place?" the young woman asked. The panda bear nodded it's head. The woman sighed.

OoooooO

In the dojo, a older man with shoulder length black hair, and a gray karate gi, was sitting at a table, reading a post card with panda on it.

"Oh," he said happily, "Ranma and Genma are on their way. I can't wait." He then stood up and walked around the house. "Kasumi! Nabiki! Akane!" After awhile, three women came into room. One was wearing a white shirt with a pink dress and had light brown hair in a pony tail that went over one shoulder. They other was wearing a kimono and had short brown hair. The third one was wearing a karate gi and had long blue hair, with a bow tied near the end of her hair.

"What is it Father?" the second young woman asked.

"I have news for all three of you," the father of them began, "a old friend of mine is coming with his son. We have an arrangement, in order to continue our dojo, one of you will marry Ranma, the son." All three daughters looked shocked.

"Are you serious Father?" the third daughter asked.

"Yes Akane," the father replied, "either you, or one of your two sisters will marry my friend's son, Ranma."

"Can you believe it Nabiki?" Akane asked.

"Well," the second daughter, Nabiki, replied, "is he cute?" The father didn't respond.

"Father," the first daughter called out to him.

"I don't know," he finally replied.

"Can you believe this Kasumi?" Nabiki asked the first daughter.

"I hope he is older than me," Kasumi stated. Then, a knock at the door was heard. All four of them rushed to the door to find a person wearing a red Chinese shirt, black pants and Kung Fu shoes, and had red hair tied in a little pony tail. The other one was a Panda bear walking on two legs.

"Father," Nabiki said in shock, "is that your friend?" The father shook his head.

"Then," Kasumi stated, "who are you?" The young woman stepped forward.

"I am Ranma Saotome," she introduced herself, "nice to meet you."

"Oh," Nabiki said excitingly, "he is cute." The father walked up to the woman.

"Oh it's so good of you to have come!" he said happily. He then paused for a moment and wiggled her in his arms. He then let go and pushed her back a little.

"What's wrong Father?" Nabiki asked. She then stared at Ranma. She was staring at Ranma's chest. She then started playing with Ranma's chest.

"Please stop doing that," Ranma asked.

"100 percent female," Nabiki stated.

"A-A girl. . .?" the father said in shock and then fainted. After short while, he woke up.

"Oh Father," Kasumi said sadly, "he must be so disappointed."

"I'm the one who is disappointed," Nabiki complained, "I was looking forward to seeing what kind of man he was." Ranma rubbed the back of his head.

"Well about that," she began, "I am." Everyone turned towards her.

"What are you talking about?" Akane asked curiously.

"In order to show you and explain," Ranma began, "I'll need some warm water for both my father and I." Ranma points to the panda. They were confused, but they did just that. They poured the water on the panda, then they were shocked again. The panda bear transformed into a older man wearing a karate gi, had glasses, and a light blue bandana.

"Greetings Tendo my old friend," the man stated, "it is I, Genma Saotome." The father of the three daughters, Tendo jumped up from his bed.

"GENMA!" he shouted, "IT'S REALLY YOU!"

"Of course it is," Genma replied. He then nodded at Ranma. Ranma poured the water on her, and transformed into a male. Now, his hard was dark blue.

"Hey there," Ranma said happily.

"But how is this possible?" Akane asked in a shocking voice. Then, Genma and Ranma explained how they fell into cursed springs in China. Genma fell into the Shonmaoneechuan, Spring of the Drowned Panda. If you fall in, you get turned into a panda every time when you get splashed with cold water. Ranma fell into the Nyanneechuan, Spring of the Drowned Girl. If you fall in, you get turned into a young woman with cold water.

"I didn't think that was possible," Tendo stated.

"It is," Ranma stated, "I know it's hard to believe but you just say it right before your eyes. I wanted you to know before I accidentally saw any of your daughters in the nude." Everyone was shocked at his maturity.

"It's fine," Akane said with a blush, "I'm just surprised is all. Most boys are perverts."

"No argument there," Ranma stated. He smiled at her.

"I think it's decided," Tendo stated, "she'll be your fiancee." Genma nodded his head in agreement. Kasumi and Nabiki nodded their heads too. However, it was Akane that was having a problem.

"I don't want to be his fiancee," she complained, "it's my life."

"I understand," Ranma stated.

"Good," Akane stated.

"But I think we should try to make this work out," Ranma suggested. Akane grew furious and kicked him into the pool of the garden. He came out a she and stared at Akane. She then left.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ Ranma thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**New School**

Akane was doing a morning jog like she does every morning. The morning cool air made it nice to jog and practice some Martial Art moves. Right before she got to the front door of her house, she heard Ranma and Genma training.

"What is with those two?" she asked herself and went inside. She went into the living room and saw Tendo reading the paper, Nabiki just getting up, and Kasumi was setting the table.

"Don't those two have way to much energy this morning?" Nabiki asked in a tired voice.

"Well," Akane stated, "they are pretty good."

"Ranma!" Kasumi shouted, "Mr. Saotome! Breakfast is ready!" The two of them stopped for a moment.

"Alright," Genma stated, "let's stop for breakfast." Ranma got out of his fighting position.

"Sounds good," Ranma agreed, "I'm starving." Then, Genma kicked Ranma into the pool of cold water, turning him into a girl.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Genma laughed, "you're getting sloppy Ranma." He continued to laugh until Ranma splashed him with cold water. Genma was now a panda.

"I could say the same thing to you," he said with a smile. Akane stared at them with a shocked face.

"Those two are so noisy," Nabiki complained. Kasumi then looked stunned.

"Now," she stated, "Mr. Saotome will need something else for breakfast." She then put three large bamboo parts on the table. After breakfast, and changing back from girl to guy and panda to guy, Genma told Ranma about going to school.

"You want me to go to school?" Ranma asked.

"Yes," Genma stated, "we are going to be here for awhile." Ranma bowed his head.

"I understand Father," he said dignified, "what school do you have in mind?"

"It is the same school that Nabiki and Akane go to," Genma replied, "Furinkan High School." Then, Nabiki ran past them.

"See you at school," she said as she left.

"Sis!" Akane's voice shouted, "wait up!"

"Walk your fiancee to school like you are suppose to!" Nabiki shouted from the distance. Genma handed Ranma his new school bag. Then, Akane appeared.

"I'm ready to go," Ranma said nicely. Akane didn't look so sure though.

"Then hurry up," she said with great impatience. Ranma and Akane then headed off to school. On the way there, Ranma got splashed by cold water.

"Oh darn it," Ranma said as a girl, "I can't believe that happened."

"It's fine," Akane stated, "follow me." Akane showed Ranma to a clinic.

"A clinic?" Ranma asked. Akane showed him inside.

"I'm going to borrow some hot water," she said and went off somewhere else. Ranma waited for a little while and then felt something touched her shoulder. It was a skeleton hand.

"AAAHHH! SKELETON!" she shouted and jumped to the door. Then, a man with glasses, light brown hair, and wearing a dark blue karate gi appeared behind the skeleton.

"Pardon me," he said with a smile, "this is Betty, my skeleton."

"I can see that it's a skeleton," Ranma replied. Then, Akane came back into the room with some hot water.

"Ranma," she said and then saw the man with glasses, "Dr. Tofu, good morning." Ranma got off of the door.

"Good morning Akane," Tofu replied happily.

"You know him?" Ranma asked.

"Yes," Akane replied, "this is Dr. Tofu, he owns this place."

"I see," Ranma stated, "nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Tofu replied happily, "Akane, you haven't gotten any new injuries lately have you?"

"No sir," Akane stated, "I mean that I haven't done anything that could injure me." She then looked down at the floor a little. Ranma looked at Akane and then at Dr. Tofu.

"Akane," Ranma said to break the silence, "we're going to be late." Akane then widened her eyes.

"You're right," she said and splashed the hot water on Ranma, grabbed her, and ran out. Ranma was now a guy again. They were running towards the school building.

"Hey," Ranma said to break the silence, "is Dr. Tofu good at martial arts?"

"How do you know that?" Akane asked curiously.

"The way he masked his presence completely from me," Ranma replied, "it was like he wasn't even there."

"You're right," Akane stated, "like you said, he's a great Martial artist. I've been going to him ever since I was little whenever I got hurt." Ranma smiled a little and the school came into view.

"And your sisters told me that you hate boys," he stated. Akane's face changed to a serious look.

"That's true," Akane replied.

"What's wrong?" Ranma asked. As soon as they neared the school, a hoard of high school boys rushed at them. Ranma jumped on the school's outer wall to avoid the hoard.

"I HATE BOYS!" Akane shouted. She then started beating up the hoard of boys who were shouting love related things at Akane.

"D-Do you need any help?" Ranma asked in shock.

"NO!" Akane shouted in the fight.

"Come inside Ranma!" Nabiki's voice called out to him. Ranma turned to the window and saw her in a window.

"Nabiki?" Ranma replied.

"This happens everyday!" Nabiki shouted, "don't worry about her! She's fine!" Ranma watched Akane finish her fight and Ranma was impressed.

"Wow," he stated. Then, another young man appeared. However, he seemed in a different league than the others. He had brown hair, carried a wooden sword, and dressed like a samurai.

"The toll of the bell at the temple of Gion," the new man stated, "shows us of the transience of it all. And the color of the blossoms on the trees demonstrates that all which prospers must some day decline."

_What's up with this guy?_ Ranma asked in thought, _I don't like him._

"Such a boorish lot," the young man stated, "evidently each of them thought to date with with you. On the dawn of the day they finally defeated you, that is. They should learn their limitations." Ranma jumped down from the wall and walked up to Akane.

"Excuse me Akane," he stated, "but who is this?"

"Get out of the way," Akane warned Ranma, "you'll get hurt." The young man then pointed his wooden sword at Ranma.

"You there," he stated.

"Me?" Ranma asked.

"Aren't you being awfully familiar with Akane?" the young man asked.

"We're friends," Ranma replied, "is it so wrong to be familiar with your friend?"

"No," the young man stated, "I demand to know who you are."

"Isn't it rude to ask for someone's name without introducing yourself?" Ranma asked. The young man was surprised at Ranma's attitude.

"You are right," the man agreed, "I'll start. I'm the rising new star of the high school fencing world. My strength is beyond measure. I am the captain of the Furinkan High School Kendo club. My voice alone can silence a crying child. I'm a junior in Class E. My peers call me the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High. Tatewaki Kuno. Age Seventeen."

"Did you really need such a long introduction?" Ranma asked.

"Of course I did!" Tatewaki shouted.

"Fine," Ranma said and shrugged his shoulders, "I'm Ranma Saotome. I'm currently a guest at Akane's house."

"What?" Tatewaki asked in shock, "you're staying under the same roof as Akane?" He then grabbed the handle of his wooden sword tightly.

"My guess is, by your expression, you're not happy," Ranma stated.

"No!" Tatewaki shouted as he swung his sword at Ranma. He easily dodged the attack and tossed Akane his bag.

"I forgot to mention that I from the School of Anything-Goes Martial Arts," Ranma stated, "and I accept your challenge." Lightning was heard in the distance. Ranma looked at the sky and saw the storm clouds.

"The vengeance of heaven is slow but sure," Tatewaki stated, "and DON'T TAKE YOUR EYES OFF OF YOUR OPPONENT!" He swung again only to hit the open air. Ranma dodged the attack and landed near the school entrance.

"Sorry," Ranma stated, "but let's not fight in the rain. The ground will get slippery and we'll mess our attacks even more then. We'll finish this later." Ranma then entered the school, leaving a very angry Tatewaki and Akane rushing towards him. Both Ranma and Akane went to their class room and the teacher introduced him to the class. However, since they were both late, they had to hold buckets of water in the hall.

"This is your fault," Akane whispered.

"I know," Ranma whispered and bowed his head, "I'm sorry about this Akane." She was surprised at how Ranma acted to that.

"It's alright," she whispered.

"Why are all those boys trying to beat you in a fight?" Ranma asked in a whisper. Akane explained to Ranma that Tatewaki said a speech at the beginning of the semester that if anyone wants to date her, they would have to beat her in battle.

"That's why they do that every morning," she finished her tale.

"Wow," Ranma whispered in surprise, "what a bunch of losers. Just so you know, if you ever need help, just ask me."

"Really?" Akane asked in a whisper.

"Yeah," Ranma whispered back, "we are friends after all." Suddenly, he heard some water being thrown in the air, and jumped over it. At the source of it was Tatewaki.

"Ranma Saotome!" he shouted, "I won't allow someone like you to be Akane's fiance!" Then, the other rooms were in an uproar, asking them if it was true.

"Some first day of school," Ranma sighed.


End file.
